No Suprise
by LuceDiLucia
Summary: songfic/ Ion meets Sync, and decides to leave the order, but he is having second thoughts. SyncxIon


**A:** Woooottt! So here is another To(t)A Fanfic! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer please!  
**Ion:** xAschlukeluverx does not own tales of the abyss or it's characters

* * *

**I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round  
And now I think that I've got it all down  
And as I say it louder, I love how it sounds  
Cause I'm not taking the easy way out**

Ion had been sitting in his room at his desk for hours. He had been planning to do this for a long time, but never actually had the courage to. He was writing a resignation letter. Sync had been the one to convince him, but writing it was a lot more difficult. His waste basket was full of discarded letters.

Not wrappin' this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why

Ion thought that this last one was the best letter. It said nothing insulting, and did not mention why he was leaving, because of course saying 'I love Sync! That's why I'm leaving!' is a little awkward.

It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise

The new ex Fon Master folded the note and set it nicely on the desk. He went over to pack some things, like clothes, his staff, and he couldn't forget his rappig doll he received for Anise. Ton hoped she wouldn't be disappointed and sad, after all the order was definitely not going in the direction he wanted it to. 

It came out like a river once I let it out  
When I thought that I wouldn't know how  
Held onto it forever, just pushing it down  
Felt so good to let go of it now

Ion was very nervous, just waiting for Sync was driving him insane. Even though Ion lived on the fourth floor of the Order's building, he was sure that Sync could make it up to his room. Just as Ion finished packing, Sync appeared at the open window  
**  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why**

"You ready?" he whispered.

Ion took one last look around his room before responding.

"Yes" He said and jumped out the window into the night with his twin.

It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow  
There's nothing here in this soul left to say

Ion's Life flashed before his eyes in one instant. He was finally escaping from the horrible world, only to be with Sync, his lover. His heart belong to him, and Sync's was his. 

Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow  
God knows we tried to find an easier way  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise

Then Ion remembered all his friends he was leaving behind. Jade, Luke, Tear, Asch (well at least Ion thought he was his friend), Mieu, Guy, Natalia, and Anise. He would miss them, and he knew they would look for him even though, in the letter, he told them not to.

Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
That's why this comes as no,  
As no surprise

The ex Fon Master suddenly stopped. He wasn't sure now. Even though he loved Sync, he loved the people of the world, and he couldn't just leave them. Ion pulled his hand over his chest. These thoughts made his heart hurt.

If I could see the future and how this plays out  
I bet it's better than where we are now  
But after going through this  
It's easier to see the reason why

"What's wrong?" Sync whispered, grabbing Ion's free hand.

"I don't want to leave the people behind" He whispered back.

Sync pulled his lover into an embrace. "They'll be fine without you, and if worse comes to worse, your friends will find a way. You can't do everything yourself."

Ion looked at his twin and smiled. "Yes, I can trust my friends"

It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise

Sync grabbed Ion's bag in one hand and his hand in the other. Ion blushed and laughed. "Let's go" Ion paused. "This time for real."

Sync smirked. "Yes, let's go."

Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise

With that, the two replicas ran off into the sunrise. They were off to a free future, together.

The end

* * *

**A:** Welllll, I thought the song fit so, please fav and review.


End file.
